Young Justice One-Shots
by QueenDragooon
Summary: One-shots, sometimes more than one chapter for one, or maybe a really long chapter!2


_Artemis:_

 _There! Right there!_

 _Look at that tanned, tinted skin_

 _Look at the killer shape he's in_

 _Look at that slightly stubbly chin_

 _Oh, please, he's gay_

 _Totally gay!_

 _Red Arrow:_

 _I'm not about to celebrate_

 _Every trait could indicate_

 _A totally straight expatriate_

 _That guy's not gay_

 _I say not gay_

 _All:_

 _That is the elephant in the room_

 _Well, is it relevant to assume_

 _That a man who wears perfume_

 _Is automatically, radically fey?_

 _Aqualad:_

 _But look at his coiffed and crispy locks_

 _Artemis:_

 _Look at his silk translucent socks_

 _Red Arrow:_

 _There's the eternal paradox_  
 _Look what we're seein'_

 _Artemis:_  
 _What are we seein'?_

 _Red Arrow:_

 _Is he gay?_

 _Artemis:_

 _Of course, he's gay!_

 _Red Arrow:_

 _Or European?_

 _All:_

 _Ohhhhh_

 _*pause*_

 _Gay or European?_

 _It's hard to guarantee_

 _Is he gay or European?_

 _Conner:_

 _Well, hey don't look at me!_

 _M'gann:_  
 _You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports._  
 _They play peculiar sports._

 _All:_  
 _In shiny shirts and tiny shorts._  
 _Gay or foreign Artemis?_  
 _The answer could take weeks._  
 _They will say things like "Buna_ frumoaso _"_  
 _while they kiss you on both cheeks._

 _Artemis:_  
 _Oh please._

 _All:_  
 _Gay or European?_  
 _So many shades of gray._

 _Superboy:_  
 _Depending on the time of day, the French go either way._

 _All:_  
 _Is he gay or European?_  
 _or_

 _Black Canary :_  
 _There! Right There!_  
 _Look at that condescending smirk._  
 _Seen it on every guy at work._  
 _That is a metro hetero jerk._  
 _That guy's not gay, I say no way._

 _All:_  
 _That is the elephant in the room._  
 _Well is it relevant to presume_  
 _that a hottie in that costume_

 _Artemis:_  
 _Is automatically-radically_

 _Red Arrow:_  
 _Ironically chronically_

 _M'gann:_  
 _Certainly_ pertin'tly

 _Superboy:_  
 _Genetically medically_

 _All:_  
 _GAY!_  
 _OFFICIALLY GAY!_  
 _OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY_  
 _DAMNIT!_

 _Gay or European?_

 _Red Arrow_  
 _So stylish and relaxed._

 _All:_  
 _Is he gay or European?_

 _Red Arrow_  
 _I think his chest is waxed._

 _M'gann:_  
 _But they bring their boys up different there._  
 _It's culturally diverse._  
 _It's not a fashion curse._

 _All:_  
 _If he wears a kilt or bears a purse._  
 _Gay or just exotic?_  
 _I still can't crack the code._

 _Artemis:_  
 _Yet his accent is hypnotic_  
 _but his shoes are pointy toed._

 _All:_  
 _Huh._  
 _Gay or European?_  
 _So many shades of gray._

 _Judge:_  
 _But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday._

 _All:_  
 _Is he gay or European?_  
 _gay or European?_  
 _Gay or Euro-_

 _Aqualad:_  
 _Wait a minute!_  
 _Give me a chance to crack this guy._  
 _I have an idea I'd like to try._

 _Red Arrow:_  
 _The floor is yours._

 _Aqualad:_  
 _So Mr. Robin..._  
 _This alleged affair with Ms. Zatara has been going on for...?_

 _Robin:_  
 _2 years._

 _Aqualad:_  
 _And your first name again is...?_

 _Robin:_  
 _Robin._

 _Aqualad:_  
 _And your boyfriend's name is...?_

 _Robin:_  
 _Kid Flash._  
 _I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say, boyfriend._  
 _I thought you say best friend. Kid Flash is my best friend._

 _Kid Flash:_  
 _You bastard!_  
 _You lying bastard!_  
 _That's it._  
 _I no cover for you, no more!_  
 _Peoples._  
 _I have a big announcement._  
 _This man is Gay and European!_  
 _you've got to stop your being_  
 _a_ completely _closet case._  
 _No matter what he_ say _._  
 _I swear he never_ ever ever _swing the other way._  
 _You are so gay._  
 _You big parfait!_  
 _You flaming boy band cabaret._

 _Robin:_  
 _I'm straight!_

 _Kid Flash:_  
 _You were not yesterday._  
 _So if I may, I'm proud to say,_  
 _He's gay!_

 _All:_  
 _And European!_

 _Kid Flash:_  
 _He's gay!_

 _All:_  
 _And European!_

 _Kid Flash:_  
 _He's gay!_

 _All:_  
 _And European and Gay!_

 _Robin:_  
 _Fine okay, I'm gay!_

 _All:_  
 _Hooray!_

"There! Sent to the Justice League's meeting video!"


End file.
